


Dark alley blow

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Oral, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Credence is emotionally manipulated into oral in a dark AlleyBad summary and title are bad





	

It was roughly around nine at night when Credence looked up at the moon for around the tenth time. There was a bite in the air, and with his thin clothing he was left to do all but cling to himself in the crumbling alley.

So it would seem Mr Graves would be late again this night. (His mood was harder to predict on these kinds of nights, most likely working for a long time during the day it made sense at his behavior of course).

Still, it made the young man anxious, pivoting from one foot to another as he leaned against the familiar worn wall.

Maybe he had gone to the wrong alley, Mr Graves sometimes randomly did that depending on the time of day. But the position of the moon and the quiet voices in the streets made it seem unlikely that any such change would happen tonight.

It felt like another five minutes when more of nothing but his heart beat picking up too fast. Maybe he was just busier than usual, work had picked up for him of course.

‘Because you cannot find the child, if you would have found the child by now he would have saved you from your mother by now. It is your fault’ he bitterly thought to himself.

Shifting on his right and left foot he was about to leave the alleyway when he felt a firm hand suddenly on his shoulder. Before he could breathe a shaken breath he was no-where and then at the end of the alleyway.

Credence instantly moving his body to sink in with the wall he heard a familiar annoyed sigh. Risking a glance at the person it was an instant relief to the anxious young man. Mr Graves in all his beauty- no not that sinful type just a regular type he would say but of course. His three piece suit a darker shade than he wore in the morning when they had run into each other, and by the state of his hair, the older man had been musing it in some sort of annoyed and frustrated manner. 

“Credence my boy, I don’t suppose you have any news on the child do you” his voice sharper than usual and by the look of it more annoyed than hopeful. 

“No sir” Credence replied voice low, almost too low as Mr Graves had to still to hear him properly less the sound of his jacket block out the young man’s voice. 

The boy flinched as the older man seemingly began to walk down the alleyway, hands going into his pockets in a confident manner.

Credence almost shouted out a question when he noticed Grave’s hands cup his face, another moment later he was by the young man’s side hand gripping tightly onto his shoulder. 

“Then we might as well get something for dinner right”, Graves said in a weird sort of tone. 

Credence’s stomach sung with joy, though his heart beat with a fear. 

Without a word, Grave was gone yet again leaving Credence alone at the back of the alley. A tired sigh and he sat on the ground, hands going self-consciously around his middle.

A minute later the familiar man was back, though this time with a strange food he had not had before. Ice cream. His mother’s paranoia on its origins and possible links with sin and the devil and his lack of money had meant it was for him at least only for looking at wondering.  
That was when he counted how many he had.

“There is only one” he croaked awkwardly, standing up with wobbly legs and feet.

“Well you deserve it for all the hard work you’ve been doing”, he said with an edge to his tone causing Credence to wince harshly. 

Still as Grave’s put out his hand with the cone he took it hand shaking as he brought it closer to his person. It was a soft white that reminded him of the snow he played in with his mother when he had one- his real mother.

Testing it with his tongue Credence didn’t take mind as Graves started to play with his hair. 

“I do so much for you don’t I” Graves whispered in the same sort of tone Credence used for praying. “All I ask for is the child, the child and the only way I can introduce you to the wizarding world at last”.

Head lowered in shame Credence misdirected his ice-cream and smeared the tip of his nose with it. Wordlessly Graves lifted his head to inspect it. 

“My Boy don't you know all I want to do is take you away from all this pain” he continued eyes lowering to Credence’s nose. 

What the young man did not expect was the other to do what he did. A careful tongue swiped across his nose barely not going into one of the holes. The warm weird feeling he got squished down the hazy black fuzz in his chest like never before. Though that was also when he realized the feeling was also appearing somewhere else. 

A gentle finger was stroking just where his neck and head met when he almost made his first noise. It was strange how the night had quieted as the actions took place. One of Grave's thigh was slotted in between the younger man's and it would seem that he finally knew the reaction he was causing the other. 

“See I already make you feel so good and I haven’t even done much” Graves quietly said to the male in front of him.

On the tip of Credence’s tongue was a lecture he had learned off by heart from that woman, almost every bible passage that told of the sin of this nature and the horrible and ghastly punishments men and woman who broke these rules were given.

Instead, he merely dropped his ice cream as the thigh moved with more friction.

Sliding down so he was on his knees Graves looked at Credence with a look darker than he had ever seen before, not a moment later he was gripping at his pant clad thighs.

“I will give you a taste on what I can give you Credence” with that he was snaking out his belt throwing it into the dark and ripping his pants down till they hung around his ankles. 

His underclothes doing little to hide him Credence wanted to do nothing more than cry out. 

“Please Mr Graves, this is wrong this is sin” he choked as Graves began to palm his bad area.   
“I do so much for you my boy, it would seem that you do not appreciate even this” Graves sighed though showed no sign of stopping.

Tears began to crowd the younger male’s eyes as he began to gasp in worry and confusion. Though what the other was saying was true, he was rather ungrateful, wasn’t he. Mr Graves got him food, showed him affection and love and was willing to commit sin for him.   
What a selfish boy he was.

In the time of his thinking, Graves had already gotten down his underclothes and was stroking the thing in his hands with care, soft kisses placed around the thing.

This new feeling being so strange and odd his heartbeat almost thudded out the addition of a tongue. 

With a cry the warmth in his stomach and lower area hid away the fuzz and feeling hit him just as Graves moved his face from the thing and instead aimed it towards the abounded treat. It almost blended in completely. 

As the older man stood up Credence could not help but look at his area covered by pants, it would seem he was also reacting to the situation at hand.

“Should l help you?” Credence croaked more out of obligation than want.

Scooping up the ice cream and weird stuff Graves played with it in his fingers before smearing some on Credence’s lip. 

“Just find the child” Graves said going for the last time that night.

Leaning down again the man was sure to avoid the pile. Alone with a sticky hand and a sinful heart.

‘I won’t fail you next time’ Credence thought as he stood up and went home to which he knew he would be beaten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it


End file.
